Aftermath
by Wonderbob
Summary: A short look into Spike's head after the fight with the Mad Pierrot. One-Shot, rated T for language.


**Cowboy Bebop  
**_Aftermath_

Spike painfully winced as he flopped down on the couch at around four in the morning after another of Jet's gunshot wound treatments. Most of the Bebop crew wouldn't even really call it a treatment. All he does is wrap them in those cheap bandages and give them that cheap, watered-down morphine. _Most people stopped using that shit thirty years ago_, Spike thought with a grimace, _It barely numbs anything, though I'm used to the pain by now. It seems like I get shot every other fucking week._ Sometimes, it seems that when Spike drinks anything, it's going to come pouring out of all of the holes in his body. That would be quite funny to most of the other people on board, though it would cause the tall, lanky bounty hunter to be quite pissed.

Staring up at the slowly revolving fan, he considered his day. To Spike, it was just another normal day at the office. The sad thing was that he counted almost getting smashed by giant, mechanical penguins and being shot at by a psychopathic Frenchman 'normal'. For a moment, it seemed as though he wasn't going to make it back from this one. But everything turned out in the end. What Spike found the funniest thing about the whole situation was that he beat what seemed to be an unbeatable enemy with a throwing knife. It wasn't like he hit him in a vital spot or anything. He hit the bastard in the thigh.

The _fucking_ thigh.

Thinking back on it from his spot upon the couch caused Spike to laugh out loud. Here he was, a gunshot wound through the shoulder, with countless other injuries from the first time they had fought, fighting an unhurt, demented, top hat wearing, genetically engineered assassin. It seemed as though the end was near for Spike if his final plan didn't work. He had bet it all on one throw of the knife.

If there had been money involved, he would have walked away a rich man.

When the knife hit the Pierrot, thankfully it stuck. The look of surprise on the man's face could not be described in words, for he had finally been hurt.

Pain.

A feeling completely foreign to the Frenchman. After what had happened to him really hit him, he began crying. Fucking crying. It was something he had never seen before in his life. He had witnessed men getting various limbs ripped off, shot, stabbed, and a number of other unimaginable things happen, but not a single one had ever cried. And to top it all off, the assassin dyed when a giant robotic dog stepped on him. The entire situation was just hilarious to Spike.

He almost felt as though he had been smoking whatever it was that caused the Mad Pierrot to wear that suit. Honestly, who wears a suit with frilly cloth coming out of the collar? It was as if the guy was Bozo the Clown going to a formal dinner or something.

Spike's concentration was broken as the door above him suddenly opened, sending a sharp hiss throughout the air. Not feeling like getting up to see who it was, Spike just laid there waiting for the person to come to him. It was most likely Jet, for Faye had gone to sleep hours ago and Ed and Ein were off floating around somewhere, also sleeping.

The person's feet made a soft thudding sound as they came down the short flight of stairs. _Nope, _Spike thought with a shake of his head, _not Jet. Must be Faye. But why is she coming so see me?_

The bounty hunter's suspicions were confirmed when the beautiful face of the raven haired vixen peaked over the back of the couch. Spike had to admit, she was a great looking woman. He wouldn't disagree with anyone on that one, but she was just so bitchy all of the time. And the fact that she was a tomboy. He couldn't stand that.

_There are three things that I can't stand in this world. Tomboys, pets, and kids, _Spike reminded himself, _and they are all on this god damned ship. _Sometimes, he wondered if he had done something in a previous life to deserve all of this torture. Not that he believed in all of that stuff, but if it were true, he must have been Adolf Hitler or some other terrible person.

"I see that you've got some new bandages," Faye teased with a slight smirk on her face, "Are you collecting them now?" This was the last thing he needed. Here it was, four in the morning, he had a fresh gunshot wound to the left shoulder. All he wanted was some sleep after the deadly ordeal with the Mad Pierrot. But no, that was being denied of him by Faye.

_I'm still pissed at her for taking my orange after the first fight with the guy, _Spike thought with anger, _Damned tomboy._

"Why are you here?" Spike asked, getting right to the point. There must be something up for her to come down here at four in the morning. She never came to see him unless she needed help, money, or someone to annoy. Spike was guessing that this one was the latter. The two of them had never really got along, but from what Spike could see, she didn't really get along with anyone she came in contact with. One of the only people that she had gotten along with was that damned pretty boy, Andy, though she was only using him to get some information.

_Note to self. Hunt him down and kill him one day._ Spike really hated that guy. The fact that he was as rich as God really pissed Spike off. What sane person, who was rich, would go out and hunt down bounties? All it was to Andy was some hobby. It just made absolutely no sense to him. Spike knew that if he was rich, no one would ever see his lazy ass out hunting down bounties againa. When Spike actually thought about it for a long time, he decided that he really didn't hate the guy, he just needed something to do, even if that was imagining the deaths of his various enemies by his hands_. Oh well. It kills the time. _

"I just came to visit my favorite green-haired bounty hunter." Faye replied, flopping down on the couch on his feet, her voice as sweet as honey. Sometimes it amazed Spike how she could make her voice sound like that. He had even tried, again out of boredom, but only in private. There was no way he could ever hope to do that.

And why did she have to sit on this couch, on his feet, no less? _There are plenty of other perfectly fine places to sit in this place, _Spike thought, becoming annoyed by Faye's antics, _I think that she just lives to annoy me._

"Bullshit!. You hate my guts!"

Faye smiled again, making eye contact with him and slightly cocking her head to the side, "So? You're the only green-haired bounty hunter I know," she broke her eye contact with him to look up in the ceiling as if in thought, "So I guess that makes you my favorite."

"Whatever..."

Oh no. Spike just realized that he had left his pack of smokes on the table in front of the couch. _Okay, I have to get it without her realizing..._

He began inching his right arm up towards the table, going very slowly so as not to alert Faye to them.

Closer...

Closer...

_Yes! I got 'em! And she didn't even notice. Now to just get them in my pocket... _

They were still being held in his outstretched arm when she looked back over and noticed him holding them up in the air."Oh! Cigarettes! Thanks Spike, I just know that you were getting one for me." She reached over and took one from the pack before he could movie his injured left arm to stop her. Damn. Another cigarette lost to her.

Faye lit the small, harmful little object and took a long drag on it. "That's a pretty good cigarette, Spike. It was as if you were saving that one for me," Okay, now she was just rubbing his nose in it. He was quickly getting sick of her presence here.

"**_FAYE! _**What the **_hell_** do you want!"

She looked over at him, the cigarette held between her index and middle finger, blowing out another cloud of the harmful smoke. Again, she only smiled that devilish smile of hers, shrugging, "Truthfully, I can't sleep and I need someone to annoy."

"Well why don't you go annoy Jet?"

"He's sleeping. Besides, he doesn't ever get annoyed by me. He just calmly tells me to go away."

"What about Ed and Ein?"

Faye looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "She's a crazy thirteen year old girl and Ein's a dog. I can't annoy them. I've tried." Again, she shrugged and added, "Face it Spike, you're it."

This really pissed Spike off. It just annoyed the hell out of him that he was someone's form of entertainment. _Shit! I can't get annoyed by anything she does or she will never leave me alone. _Yes. This was what he had to do! He had to either get on her nerves equally as bad or ignore her. The first option would be the funnest.

"So Faye, why did you come out to help me when I went out to fight the Pierrot? All you did was cost yourself thousands of wulongs to fix your ship."

Her head suddenly whipped around to face him, anger evident on her features. "You ungrateful pig! I come out and risk my life to help you and this is the only thanks I get?"The female bounty hunter jumped to her feet from off of the couch, putting her hands on her hips, "Well fine then. See if I come to help you next time!" It was obvious that Faye was extremely mad now. She flicked her still lit cigarette onto Spike's hurt shoulder, burning his bandages slightly, and stormed out of the room, hopefully back to her room.

_Haha. Mission accomplished... _Spike thought as he watched the door at the top of the stairs close behind her. He settled in to the comfortable couch to get some much needed sleep.

Yep. Just another normal day.

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **Definitely not my best work, though it is the first that I have posted. I hope that you guys forgive for this one. It's pretty bad, in my opinion, but I felt like posting it. This was written at 2 a.m. this morning, so I guess that's my only excuse. Please send any kind of review whether it is praise or flames.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, you no sue...  



End file.
